Many systems utilize compositions which, when ignited, release substantial amounts of energy. Objectives of all practical compositions of this type are to be shelf-stable; safely to be handled; readily to be formed to desirable shapes; and to be producible by processes which involve the least possible risk to the workers who manufacture it, and to the equipment and premises in which it is manufactured.
An additional conventional objective is to provide a ratio of available energy to the bulk or weight of the composition which is as large as possible. Yet another conventional objective is to use readily available and relatively inexpensive materials to form the composition.
There have been previous efforts to provide such compositions, and one such is shown in the presently co-pending U.S. patent application of one of the inventors herein, Ser. No. 409,147, filed Aug. 18, 1982, entitled "Energetic Compositions and Method for Making Them".
Compositions according to this invention fulfill the above objectives.